powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Alexander1910
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Molecular Acceleration page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! -- Zxankou14 (Talk) 21:06, October 17, 2012 Does "A unknown kid (Los Protegidos)" actually manipulate the sound, or simply emit loud one? Because if it's the latter, she doesn't belong to Sound Manipulation. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:25, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Don't ever in your life touch my page again.... You've been warned. (User:Tsupaman) (talk) 07:40, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Levitation works on touch or on distance, so Projective Levitation was duplicate and those get removed. Chancing other people User-page is not tolerated, next time gets you block. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:21, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Psammoportation Just something to remember when you change page-name the next time: do that and you're volunteering to change every link to that page. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:40, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Please put limitations heading in your Hydrokinetic Wall Generation please! WhitePhoenixCrowne (talk) 06:08, August 24, 2013 (UTC) I put them but kuopiofi delete all the limitations Alexander1910 (talk) 06:14, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Editing/Page creation Please start editing in Source (button on top on Edition), that way you see what is really going on (Hydrokinetic Constructs actually linked to Aerokinetic) and we don't need to change every link afterwards. Please check the links you're adding, the names might be wrong or changed. In fact, always Preview what you're editing before you publish it, saves you from embarrassing mistakes... --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:18, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Please check the links you're adding, the names might be wrong or changed. In other words, before you publish use Preview and try every link goes to where you want it to go. Your Water Manipulation linked to Electricity. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:52, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "Bodily Functional Powers – deals with basic body part or fluids as weapon, i.e. Skin, Blood, and Bone." --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:14, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Elemental Immunity Hey, I saw you made this power and I just want you to know that this is one of my powers that I was going to make and not to copy, I don't know if you knew or not, but I would appreciate it if it were taken down.--CNBA3 (talk) 05:02, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Don't listen to him. You had no idea he was attempting to make a power you had posted first. It's not your fault for being the Tortoise. Hares are actually pretty mean to people out-doing them in their psuedo field. Ravenmaxx (talk) 05:06, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Pics to Pages When you add pictures to pages, especially the main one, mind using pictures big enough they don't need to be expanded twice their real size to be usable? Too small and they're fuzzy at best. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:45, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Stop creating new Categories all the time, we have way too many already. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:19, September 18, 2013 (UTC) When you add pictures to pages, especially the main one, mind using pictures big enough they don't need to be expanded twice their real size to be usable? --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:06, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I am hear to say don't edit other peoples pages without permission! I'm not being rode or anything like that, but next time ask, ok? Mr.invisable (talk) 17:34, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Oh I thought it was something els. Surry Mr.invisable (talk) 19:35, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Common To add Common into categories, there should be at least several dozens users, not five or six. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:32, November 13, 2013 (UTC) We already have Norse Deity Physiology. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:16, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Returned. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:51, March 29, 2015 (UTC) When you add links, please use those with English language. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:07, December 27, 2015 (UTC) When you add to Gallery, series aren't optional. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:24, March 1, 2016 (UTC) Power page you didn't actually create. Hi, one of the powers you have listed on your created powers list is one you didn't make- Elemental Augmentation. I don't know why you claimed you made it when I was the one that did. Please remove it from your list.SageM (talk) 03:44, March 5, 2016 (UTC)SageM Too specific. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:12, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Basically usable only under very limited circumstances, needs obscenely complicated preparations/circumstances, could be covered by adding Limitation to other power, or in case of broader powers focuses on pointlessly small area (there's a reason why we don't allow wolf, lion o other specific species). In this case it's pretty much Power Inheritance with Limitation that it may be lethal for mother. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:55, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Hey alex, just ignore what the new user says about your powers. As I haven't asked you to delete any of your powers. in fact the only power of yours I commented on was Eternal Soul, and all I said about it is it may need some work. I never asked that it be deleted.SageM (talk) 22:37, March 11, 2016 (UTC)SageM When you add to Gallery, make sure they are in Users too. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:35, March 15, 2016 (UTC) 13c. Give the pic real name, no random string of numbers/letters. Please check Rules for this wiki. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:25, March 15, 2016 (UTC) 8a1. When you change the main pic, old one goes to Gallery, if there isn't one it's your job to make it. Please check Rules for this wiki for the rest of them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:55, March 18, 2016 (UTC) Imaginary Reality Creation is basically Fantasy World Creation. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:22, April 27, 2016 (UTC) Please start using Source to work, you're adding coding that only takes space. It's them/they/etc. instead of he/she/etc. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:46, May 1, 2016 (UTC) When you Edit, please use only the section you're chancing. For some reason certain members full-page Edits mess up the page and you're one of them. Please use Preview before posting. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:21, March 31, 2018 (UTC) When you add to Users, series ISN'T optional. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:20, April 13, 2018 (UTC) 8a1. When you change the main pic, old one goes to Gallery, if there isn't one it's your job to make it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:47, April 21, 2018 (UTC) When you add to Gallery, make sure they are in Users too. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:26, June 3, 2018 (UTC) When you add to Gallery, make sure they are in Users too. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:00, July 22, 2018 (UTC) 8a1. When you change the main pic, old one goes to Gallery. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:21, November 4, 2018 (UTC)